This application discloses an invention which is related, generally and in various embodiments to pneumatic conveying. In factories that use pneumatic conveying methods to move material, it is common to have a fantail manifold, sometimes called a selector station, where material sources are connected to material destinations. This selector station is used to select which material is going to be conveyed to what destination. The selector station provides flexibility to permit various destinations to be connected to different sources depending on the material desired at the time. The flexibility of being able to connect various sources to various destinations also allows the undesired effect of connecting the wrong source material to a destination. In prior pneumatic conveying systems, the wrong material is prevented from being connected by radio frequency identification tags, mating connectors, machine vision, and manual inspection. Manual inspection is subject to the same human error that caused the initial problem and the other methods have deficiencies as well. Radio frequency identification tagging techniques are relatively expensive and involve calibration or paring of the mating connections. Mating connectors are reliant on discrete wiring that is subject to breakage. Machine vision proofing is relatively expensive and involves a camera system that is not effective in high ambient lighting conditions. A pneumatic conveying system using machine-identifiable indicia for verifying a physical connection between source locations and destination locations in material handling processes is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/766,043, filed Feb. 13, 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.